


vuột khỏi bàn tay tôi

by ASadPeanut



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, Warcraft III, World of Warcraft
Genre: F/F, Feelings, Hurt/Comfort, Major Character Injury, Mild Angst, Useless Lesbians
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:01:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25574014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASadPeanut/pseuds/ASadPeanut
Summary: Chiến tranh ngay trước ngưỡng cửa. Azshara đã đến với tham vọng xâm lăng vương quốc của họ. Sylvanas hiểu rõ chiến tranh hơn bất kỳ thứ gì khác.Cô ấy chắc chắn hiểu rõ chiến tranh hơn tình cảm của bản thân mình dành cho Jaina.
Relationships: Jaina Proudmoore/Sylvanas Windrunner
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	vuột khỏi bàn tay tôi

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [slipping through my fingers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18533701) by [raffinit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raffinit/pseuds/raffinit). 



> Note của tác giả:
> 
> Đây là món quà gửi tặng brazenedMinstrel như một lời cảm ơn, vì cô ấy đã sáng tác những điệu hò tuyệt vời đó dành cho tôi <3
> 
> Cô ấy muốn một câu chuyện về Sylvanas dỗ dành Jaina lúc bị thương, nên dĩ nhiên là tôi đã viết theo kiểu duy nhất mà tôi rành: với mấy đứa buê đuê vô dụng và tình cảm bị kìm nén.

* * *

_Dù lúc khỏe mạnh hay ốm đau_  
_Dù trong hòa bình hay chiến tranh_  
_Tôi vẫn sẽ mãi yêu…_  
\-------

  
Đó là một cuộc hôn nhân do tình thế cấp thiết mà thành. Cái cách mà từng điều khoản trong hợp đồng hôn nhân được đàm phán đều rất khắt khe về mặt chính trị; thực dụng đến tàn nhẫn và hoàn toàn dựa trên việc cả hai người họ là những thành viên duy nhất trong hội đồng sẵn sàng chịu đựng lẫn nhau mà không gây đổ máu. Sylvanas thậm chí chưa bao giờ nghĩ rằng mình sẽ đi bước nữa, huống hồ là với Chúa Đô đốc xứ Kul Tiras; huống hồ là vì chiến tranh. Họ chẳng có mấy lựa chọn.

Quân Liên Minh và quân Đại Tộc đã chung tay và hợp nhất để chống lại cái ác lớn mạnh hơn cả - để đảm bảo Azeroth không bị giày xéo bởi cuộc dấy loạn của nữ hoàng Naga.

Cuộc hôn nhân này đã mang đến một thứ hòa bình mỏng manh; đôi bên vẫn tiếp tục dòm ngó nhau, mỗi một lần chạm mặt đều tỏ vẻ thù địch như thể đối phương sẽ ăn tươi nuốt sống mình. Cô không nghĩ mọi thứ sẽ đâu vào đó nhanh như thế, nhưng dẫu cô có khó chịu đến đâu thì cũng vẫn phải thừa nhận rằng Jaina không phải là một người vợ tồi. Xa cách và lạnh lùng, đúng, nhưng Sylvanas cũng giống vậy thôi.

Thế rồi cuối cùng, trong những khoảnh khắc lặng yên họ ở cùng nhau, Jaina rất… dịu dàng. Nàng trầm lặng, cần mẫn và không nóng tính như những ngày đầu vừa kết hôn nữa. Mục tiêu cho vương quốc mới thành lập của cả hai rất giống nhau, và Sylvanas đánh giá cao sự truy cầu hoàn hảo trong mọi công việc của Jaina. Thời gian trôi qua, Sylvanas nhận thấy bản thân tìm kiếm sự bầu bạn của vợ mình nhiều hơn; ban đầu cô chỉ nói về các hiệp ước và kiến nghị, rồi sau đó là những câu hỏi đơn giản về một ngày của nàng.

Mặc dù có quá khứ đen tối và từng có mối quan hệ thù địch với nhau, Sylvanas và Jaina vẫn cùng nhau vượt qua được. Nàng Chúa Đô đốc như lửa còn Sylvanas như nước; nàng sôi nổi và đầy tham vọng khi nói về các vấn đề trong hội đồng, còn Sylvanas sẽ hỗ trợ nàng bằng lập luận vững vàng và lời phê bình sắc bén về những khiếm khuyết còn sót lại từ vương quốc cũ của hai bên.

Họ phối hợp với nhau rất nhịp nhàng, dù rằng đó chỉ là trong bối cảnh chính trị.

Tuy nằm chung giường, Sylvanas và Jaina vẫn không chạm vào nhau. Ngoại trừ những lần đặt tay lên thắt lưng nàng một cách kính trọng và khi khoác tay nàng lúc phát biểu trước công chúng, Sylvanas vẫn luôn giữ khoảng cách với vị Chúa Đô đốc. Thế nhưng cũng có những lúc cô mềm lòng. Thỉnh thoảng, lúc cô cảm thấy ủy mị nhất, Sylvanas cho phép tay mình lướt qua tay Jaina khi họ thuật lại các bản báo cáo; cho phép tay mình nấn ná trên lưng Jaina trước khi tách nhau ra.

Dù Jaina có để ý đến tất cả những điều này hay không, thì nàng cũng đã không nói gì.

Đôi lúc, Sylvanas cảm thấy Jaina như dựa người vào những cái chạm từ cô. Có những ánh nhìn ngượng ngùng và vẻ e lệ lúc cô khoác lấy tay Jaina hay khi cô cúi người xuống thì thầm vào tai nàng. Jaina dễ cười trước những câu bông đùa khô khốc của cô hơn, và thi thoảng cũng sẽ tỏ vẻ miễn cưỡng giống như vị Thống chiến khi một trong hai bị kéo đi dự họp.

Chậm mà chắc, giữa họ dần nảy nở một thứ gì đó, và đây không còn là cuộc hôn nhân không tình yêu như khi nó vừa mới bắt đầu nữa.

Những tiếng nổ chát chúa dồn dập tới khi họ mới chỉ kết hôn được hơn một năm. Azshara đã đến với mục tiêu nhấn chìm hết thảy cùng với bản thân ả.

Đợt tấn công đầu tiên của ả ào ạt tới, và Sylvanas chắc rằng đây sẽ là cuộc chiến tranh cuối cùng họ phải đánh.

Vì dù cho họ có chuẩn bị kỹ đến thế nào đi chăng nữa, thì bè lũ naga vẫn càn quét vùng đất một cách điên cuồng như chính bản chất của bọn chúng. Chúng đánh Kul Tiras và Gilneas đầu tiên đúng như Sylvanas đã dự đoán. Liên quân và pháo binh của họ đều đã đóng ở quanh biên giới, nhưng ngay cả đoàn quân tinh nhuệ của lực lượng hải quân Kul Tiras cũng không thể giữ chân quân đoàn naga quá lâu.

Những trình báo lũ lượt kéo đến, về một sinh vật ẩn mình dưới lòng nước nhấn chìm các con tàu vào sâu trong lòng biển, dìm họ xuống bằng thứ xúc tu đầy vảy ngoe nguẩy.

Vẻ kinh hãi trên mặt Jaina khi nghe tin về tàu của mẹ nàng đã là quá đủ để Sylvanas dẫn quân về phía nam. Katherine Proudmoore đã sống sót, và Sylvanas muốn chắc rằng bà vẫn sẽ tiếp tục sống.

Họ xông thẳng vào chiến trường hỗn loạn ấy. Pháp thuật của Jaina vận lên hình thành những làn sóng ma thuật bí truyền dữ dội quét qua cả một vùng trời trước cả khi cổng dịch chuyển ổn định. Họ xé toạc chiến trường cùng nhau, đánh bật lũ naga khỏi nơi đây và đẩy lui quân của chúng về bờ biển. Bản thân Jaina chính là một thế lực đáng gờm; nàng đàn áp tiền tuyến quân naga trong khi Sylvanas tấn công vào mạn sườn với hàng loạt mũi tên và đoản đao một cách mãnh liệt. Một sự phối hợp nhuần nhuyễn dù chỉ mới ở bên nhau trong một khoảng thời gian ngắn - khiên phép của Jaina và làn sương giá lẫn với cơn thịnh nộ của nàng nhịp nhàng ăn khớp với độ chính xác đến trí mạng từ cung của Sylvanas. Lòng quả cảm và sức mạnh của cô làm lu mờ đi ánh mặt trời trên chiến trường giữa họ và lũ naga, giữ chân bọn chúng đủ xa cho đợt mưa đá với loạt mảnh băng tiếp theo của Jaina.

Hai mà như một - phi thường và tàn phá mạnh mẽ như cơn bão đang hình thành.

Tiếng gầm chiến trận vang lên từ trong máu lẫn nhịp xung của bí thuật dẫn truyền trong tĩnh mạch kéo Sylvanas vào điệu nhảy của máu và sắt thép dài như vô tận. _Đây_ chính là thứ phù hợp với họ; đây chính là lý do họ thiết lập các giao kèo và hiệp ước trong nhiều tháng qua.

Đây là chiến tranh, và cũng chính là trò chơi họ mà đã chơi rất tốt.

Nhưng lòng kiêu ngạo là một thứ xấu xa, đó chính là điểm yếu chí tử trên chiến trường. Nữ hoàng Banshee chăm chăm chém giết lũ naga tới mờ mắt, đến nỗi cô không nhận ra tên lính naga đang kéo tay về phía sau lấy đà ném, cây thương xé toạc ánh sáng mờ nhạt rọi xuống từ trên bầu trời—

Tiếng hét của Jaina xóa tan đi sự khát máu đang bủa vây tâm trí Sylvanas. Cô quay ngoắt về phía tiếng hét ấy, găng tay đang nhớp bóng bởi máu naga còn cây cung Deathwhisper vẫn tỏa ra sức mạnh của nó. Mắt cô mở to khi thấy Jaina co quắp người lại, chống cơ thể bằng một bên đầu gối và một tay bấu sâu vào nền đất. Tay còn lại của nàng Chúa Đô đốc ôm chặt mạn sườn, từ kẽ hở giữa các ngón tay Sylvanas có thể thấy máu tràn ra, nhỏ xuống đất; cây thương cắm chặt vào lòng đất phía sau nàng và tên naga ấy bị xuyên thủng bởi một cây cọc băng, vẫn đang co giật.

Jaina ngước lên nhìn cô, ngực phập phồng mỗi hơi thở. Khuôn mặt xinh đẹp của nàng tái nhợt và mướt mồ hôi khi những đường vân tím và đen kỳ quái lan ra khắp da thịt. Miệng nàng mấp máy nhưng không phát ra tiếng gì, cuối cùng mắt nàng khép lại.

Sylvanas cảm thấy thế giới quanh mình như lạnh đi.

“ _JAINA!_ ”

Cô có thể cảm thấy Tiếng Than Khóc đang dần tích tụ bên trong cơ thể, dòng chảy bóng tối nặng nề dâng trào từ sâu thẳm trong cái sự sống giả dối của cô tràn ra ngoài. Làn sương đen và các tua xoắn uốn lượn tỏa ra từ cơ thể cô giống như những sinh vật đang vặn vẹo ngoằn ngoèo đáng nguyền rủa xung quanh họ, Sylvanas cảm nhận được ngọn lửa từ bên trong lan ra thiêu đốt làn da cô. Với một tiếng gầm rung chuyển mặt đất, cô lướt tới, bao trùm bởi bóng tối đục ngầu. Tiếng Than Khóc vang dội từ trong lồng ngực cô như tiếng gọi của Cái Chết, cả thế giới quanh cô khựng lại vì nội lực tuyệt đối của nó khi cô xông thẳng vào khung cảnh tàn sát bao quanh Jaina.

Các Tuần du sau này sẽ kể những câu chuyện về ngày hôm ấy - về sự chết chóc mà nữ hoàng Banshee gieo rắc sau mỗi bước chân vì vợ ngài.

Khi Sylvanas bình tĩnh trở lại, xung quanh họ ngổn ngang những cái xác bị xé tan thành từng mảnh của bọn naga; những mảnh vỏ rỗng sặc mùi của muối, biển và cái chết. Cô hít một hơi run rẩy, chỉ ngửi được mùi tro tàn. Cô nhìn quanh chiến trường nhưng không thấy gì ngoài xác chết.

Từ xa, Sylvanas nghe thấy thứ tiếng Nazja gằn ra từ yết hầu của hàng ngũ naga gần cô đang quay đuôi chạy biến.

_Lũ hèn nhát._

Bóng tối vẫn còn bao quanh cơ thể cô khi cô quỳ xuống bên cạnh Jaina, ôm gọn nàng Chúa Đô đốc vào trong lòng mình, nhịp điệu điên cuồng của thứ gì đó như sợ hãi cuồn cuộn trong lồng ngực cô. Cô ấn tay vào mép rách trên áo corset của vợ mình, màu đỏ thẫm thấm lan ra nổi bật trên màu trắng trinh nguyên. Vết thương trông có vẻ không sâu, chỉ là một vết sượt qua từ cây thương, nhưng Sylvanas nhìn cái cách máu tuôn ra từ vợ mình và những đường vân đen xì đang lan trên làn da trắng ngần của Jaina là biết đây không phải vết thương bình thường.

Cô đưa tay khum lấy má Jaina, ngón tay vuốt ve qua vết bùn và máu dính trên ấy. Giọng cô trầm đục, gấp gáp, vẫn còn vang vọng dư âm Tiếng Than Khóc của Banshee. “Jaina. Mở mắt ra đi. Jaina—” Máu chảy ra nóng và đặc thấm ướt giáp của cô và áo choàng của Jaina, cô phải áp tay vào vết thương để chặn lại dòng chảy.

Hàng mi nhợt nhạt khẽ động, lông mày Jaina nhíu lại, một tiếng rên khe khẽ phát ra từ môi nàng. Vết thương rỉ máu thấm vào găng tay của Sylvanas rút đi màu sắc trên làn da nàng, khi Jaina mở mắt ra trong một chốc, cô chỉ thấy sự đau đớn.

Những đường vân bắt đầu lan tới cổ lên đến má, đồng bộ với nhịp đập yếu đuối của trái tim nàng. Đôi mắt xanh của Jaina đờ đẫn và vô hồn, nhìn loạn xung quanh trước khi dừng lại trên mặt cô. “S-Sylvanas…”

“Tôi đây.” Cô dỗ dành. “Có tôi đây rồi.”

Một bàn tay run rẩy đưa lên. Ngón tay vấy máu chạm vào má cô, mùi hăng của đồng và mùi đắng của vết thương đã nhiễm độc xộc vào mũi khiến Sylvanas giật mình.

Cô đưa tay lên áp vào tay Jaina, không quan tâm gì đến những vệt máu đỏ tươi sẽ dính đầy trên má. “Ở lại với tôi,” cô thì thầm, nắm chặt lấy tay nàng với ánh mắt lo sợ.

Mép môi Jaina khó khăn nhếch lên, nhợt nhạt và bơ phờ. Ngay sau đó nàng thở dốc, Sylvanas cố ôm chặt lấy nàng khi nàng ho khò khè từng cơn, máu bắn ra nhuộm lấy màu tím của tộc Forsaken.

Sylvanas chửi thề trong cổ họng rồi giật lấy cái áo choàng dính máu khỏi vai mình, cuộn Jaina vào trong thật cẩn thận rồi bế nàng Chúa Đô đốc lên tay. Cô nhanh chóng đứng lên, tay ôm cứng lấy vợ mình, sau đó gọi Hắc Tuần du gần nhất.

“Lùi lại, phòng thủ chiến tuyến!” cô gắt, ánh mắt đằng đằng sát khí. “Ả y thuật sư chết tiệt đó đâu rồi?!”

Các Tuần du tản ra chung quanh cô như những cái khiên gắn đầy tên và đao. Sylvanas lập tức chạy về doanh, sải chân dài của cô hầu như không chạm đất vì tốc độ quá nhanh. Xung quanh cô cuộc chiến vẫn tiếp diễn, nhưng Sylvanas chỉ chú tâm tới Jaina trong vòng tay mình; tới hơi thở nhẹ và không đều đặn phà hơi ấm lên cổ cô.

“Thở đều,” cô thì thầm, bước chân lại nhanh hơn nữa. “Thở đều đi em.”

Từ trong khu vực an toàn ở doanh trại, Sylvanas xé toạc cửa lều, gằn giọng qua vai, “Gọi Công nương Liadrin tới đây, _nhanh_!” Cô không cần nhìn xem mệnh lệnh có được thực hiện không mà tiến tới bên giường vén tấm phủ lên bằng một tay và nhẹ nhàng đặt Jaina lên đó. Cô khẽ thì thầm khi vị Chúa Đô đốc vặn vẹo người, cố chống chọi với cơn đau một cách yếu ớt, người nàng quặn đau do thứ gì đó dính trên mũi thương gây ra.

Cô nhanh tay cởi phần giáp vai và áo choàng của Jaina đắp lên người nàng sau đó nhẹ nhàng tháo dây phần giáp còn lại ở quanh vai. Màu đỏ gần như nuốt chửng lấy bên hông nàng, thấm lấy từng sợi tơ vải để lại màu hồng trên da, Sylvanas nuốt lại vị đắng nghét vào sâu trong họng.

Cửa lều vén lên, cô quay lại ngay tức khắc.

Đôi mắt xanh lá của Liadrin lập tức tập trung vào Jaina rồi chuyển sang Sylvanas. “Chuyện gì đã xảy ra?” Cô bước vào lều với cây trượng trong tay, quỳ một chân bên cạnh giường.

“Thương của bọn naga. Có độc.” Sylvanas nhìn cách Liadrin đưa tay vuốt tóc Jaina, cô bật dậy lấy một chậu nước lạnh và khăn. “Tác dụng rất nhanh, theo như tôi thấy. Nàng đang đứng thì khuỵu xuống ngay.”

Mím môi, Liadrin nghiêm mặt nhìn Sylvanas. “Cô ấy đang sốt. Thứ này dù có là gì đi nữa thì cũng rất mạnh đấy; Jaina dù sao cũng không phải hạng pháp sư bình thường.”

Sylvanas thấm ướt khăn và vắt chặt tới mức khớp tay cô kêu răng rắc. “Tôi biết,” cô lạnh lùng đáp, đưa tay nghiêng mặt Jaina về phía mình và cẩn thận thấm lấy tầng mồ hôi dọc theo đường chân tóc của vợ mình. “Cô có thể cứu nàng chứ?”

Jaina rên rỉ, mi mắt rung rinh dưới cái chạm của chiếc khăn lạnh khi Sylvanas lau từ bên thái dương này sang bên kia, dọc theo má nàng. Nàng khẽ run rẩy, rồi rùng mình, Sylvanas phải nhỏ tiếng dỗ dành nàng.

Liadrin nhìn chằm chằm hai người họ một lúc, rồi vận phép lên đầu ngón tay. Sylvanas quan sát kỹ lúc vị tu sĩ chạm vào vết thương của Jaina, hơi tức giận khi nghe tiếng rên rỉ từ cổ họng nàng mỗi khi bị đụng vào.

Ngón tay Jaina co giật, nắm chặt lấy lớp áo choàng.

Sylvanas nhìn xuống tay nàng và cảm thấy cái gì đó thôi thúc cô nắm lấy bàn tay ấy thật mãnh liệt.

Liadrin dường như cũng nhận ra điều này, “Ôm lấy Jaina đi,” cô giục, tay vẫn đều đều quơ dọc theo cơ thể run rẩy của nàng. “Giờ tôi có thể cầm máu, nhưng tôi vẫn sẽ cần đồ nghề của mình. Quá trình chạy chữa sẽ nhanh hơn nếu cô ôm cô ấy.”

“Cô vẫn chưa nói cho tôi biết _đây_ là gì.”

“Độc, dĩ nhiên rồi. Tôi chỉ mới thấy vài trường hợp thôi, và những thông tin về nó đều được thu thập… sau khi nạn nhân qua đời.”

Sylvanas mím chặt môi, trừng mắt. “ _Đây_ là gì?” cô hỏi gặng.

Liadrin thở dài. “Là thứ bọn naga lấy từ nọc độc của một loài sinh vật dưới biển sâu. Có khả năng làm tê liệt nạn nhân từ bên trong. Dẫn đến suy đa tạng. Tràn khí màng phổi.”

Cô cảm thấy một bàn tay lạnh giá vuốt dọc sống lưng mình. Sylvanas nhích lại gần giường, lấy chiếc khăn trên trán Jaina ra. “Cô phải biết cách chữa chứ.”

“Tôi biết.” Vị Huyết Hiệp sĩ cau mày nhìn Jaina cân nhắc. “Việc này sẽ mất chút thời gian để chuẩn bị đấy, nhưng thường chẳng mấy ai sống đủ lâu để chúng tôi kịp kiểm soát thứ độc này cả. Việc Jaina vẫn còn thở được cho tới bây giờ chính là dấu hiệu tốt rồi.” Cô ngấm ngầm nhìn Sylvanas. “Ngài Chúa Đô đốc rất mạnh mẽ. Cô ấy sẽ chịu được thôi.”

Lời trấn an ấy vừa bào mòn vừa xoa dịu thần kinh cô, Sylvanas đanh mặt nhìn Liadrin khi cô ấy bắt đầu cởi mảnh áo corset nhàu rách của Jaina. Cô đứng lên với đôi chân miễn cưỡng, quay đầu đi khi Liadrin để lộ ra thân mình loang đỏ của vợ cô; làn da nhợt nhạt bao phủ bởi những đường vân đen xì xấu xí. “Tôi trông cậy vào cô chăm sóc cho nàng ấy. Giờ tôi phải đi nói chuyện với Kalira về vị trí bày quân.”

Liadrin vểnh tai lên, nhướng mày vì ngạc nhiên. “Cô để vợ mình ở lại khi cô ấy đang bị thế này à?”

Nghiến răng, Sylvanas gằn giọng, “Nàng bị như thế này thì tôi giúp ích gì được chứ. Ngoài việc làm vướng víu cô ra thì tôi làm được gì?”

“Cô không nhớ sao?” Liadrin cáu tiết trong mỗi lời nói. “Khi cô vẫn còn rất non và xanh; khi cô bị cắn bởi con nhện man rợ ấy?”

Tai Sylvanas ép vào đầu, cô quay đi.

Liadrin hỏi lấn tới. “Có nhớ cảm giác lúc Alleria nắm tay cô khi giải độc là thế nào không? Cảm giác dễ chịu từ bàn tay cô ấy?”

“Ngài Chúa Đô đốc sẽ không tìm thấy sự dễ chịu từ bàn tay tôi đâu,” cô lạnh lùng nói. “Việc này, tôi biết chắc chắn.”

“Tôi không cho cô lựa chọn đâu,” Liadrin bật lại, chỉ tay về phía Jaina đang dần nhợt nhạt hơn. “Ngồi xuống đi. Ôm lấy vợ mình.” Cô mím môi, nheo mắt nhìn ngài Thống chiến. “Trừ khi cô muốn cô ấy chết.”

Sylvanas nhìn Liadrin với ánh mắt hằn học. “Nếu cô mà _không_ chữa được—”

Một tiếng ho khò khè vang lên từ trên giường, cả người Jaina quặn lại trong cơn ho. Máu bắn ra từ môi nàng, mỗi hơi thở đều như cả cuộc đời đầy khổ đau dồn vào một lúc, Sylvanas cảm thấy phổi mình thắt lại vì xót xa.

Liadrin cầm chiếc khăn lên lau miệng cho nàng, ánh mắt nhìn Sylvanas đầy ý trách móc.

Jaina quay đầu khỏi tay Liadrin, lông mày nàng nhíu chặt vì đau đớn và đôi mắt xanh mờ đục khẽ hé mở. Ánh mắt nàng lia qua khắp phòng rồi cuối cùng dừng lại trên người Sylvanas, cơn đau trong nàng liền nhường chỗ cho sự nhẹ nhõm khi nhìn thấy cô. Ngón tay nàng khẽ động đậy, và với một nỗ lực không nhỏ nàng đưa bàn tay đang run rẩy về phía cô.

Sylvanas lập tức tuột bỏ găng rồi quỳ xuống. Cô giữ lấy nàng bằng cả đôi tay mình, khi cảm thấy ngón tay nàng co lại cô liền nắm chặt hơn. “Tôi đây,” cô thì thầm, ngón cái mân mê chiếc nhẫn cưới trên tay Jaina.

“Tôi thấy là ngài Chúa Đô đốc đã quyết định giúp cô luôn rồi đấy, Thống chiến à.”

Sylvanas lơ cô đi, chỉ tập trung cởi giáp vai của mình. Cô nhún vai để giáp rơi xuống đất rồi nhìn bộ đồ da đã nhuốm đầy máu trên người. Cả giường và áo choàng của họ giờ coi như bỏ đi; không cần phải bận tâm làm gì nữa. Mím chặt môi, cô cẩn thận leo lên giường với Jaina, quàng tay qua vai nàng, chỉnh tư thế thật nhẹ nhàng đến khi Jaina thoải mái trong vòng tay cô.

Cơn đau làm Jaina khốn khổ có vẻ đã giảm dần đi, lông mày nàng từ từ giãn ra. Nàng giữ chặt lấy áo Sylvanas, kéo cô lại gần, ngài Thống chiến cũng theo đó mà ôm nàng chặt hơn. Đầu Jaina ngả vào bờ vai trần của cô, dù vẫn lạnh và nhợt nhạt nhưng hơi thở của nàng đã ổn định và đang ấm dần lên.

Sylvanas với tay vén tóc ra sau tai nàng. Từ khóe mắt, cô thấy ánh nhìn ngại ngùng của Liadrin về phía mình ngay trước khi vị Huyết Hiệp sĩ quay đi.

“Tại sao lại có hiệu quả cơ chứ?” cô hỏi gặng. “Tôi không hiểu tại sao việc tôi ôm Jaina lại làm nàng cảm thấy đỡ hơn.”

Liadrin nhún vai, đi về phía cửa ra gọi một binh sĩ. “Chúng ta đều cần có lý do để sống mà.”

  
\------------

Ngài Thống chiến ở lại với vợ mình từ lúc ánh hoàng hôn buông xuống đến lúc những tia nắng sớm của bình minh xuất hiện; luôn túc trực dưới ánh nến. Cô dùng khăn dấp nước mát khẽ lau má Jaina và làm ẩm môi nàng mỗi khi nghỉ giữa hai lần trị độc, trong quá trình chữa thương cô không hề rời xa nàng. Không ai được phép bước vào lều của Thống chiến và Chúa Đô đốc, và cũng không ai có can đảm dám vào.

Họ đã thắng trận chiến, thế nhưng cuộc chiến tranh còn lâu mới kết thúc.

Sylvanas không nghĩ nhiều về điều ấy, cô chỉ để tâm đến cách Jaina sốt run rẩy và co rúm người lại trong giấc ngủ mơ màng không yên. Liadrin làm việc không ngừng nghỉ bên bàn, giữa những tấm bản đồ và giấy ghi chú về chiến thuật rải rác khắp nơi. Cái mùi tanh tưởi của bệnh tật, máu me và thuốc thang tỏa ra khắp phòng, nồng nặc đến cả Thống chiến cũng phải nhăn mặt.

Suốt thời gian này, Jaina vẫn luôn nắm chặt lấy Sylvanas. Dù rằng khí lực đang rất yếu ớt, nàng vẫn không buông tay ra.

Khi bình minh lên cao, Liadrin thì thầm từ bàn làm việc, lưng vẫn quay về phía giường, “Rồi cô sẽ phải nói cho cô ấy biết thôi.” Mắt xanh liếc nhìn qua vai về phía Sylvanas. “Nói sớm thì tốt hơn.”

“Cô đang ám chỉ rằng không có cách nào để chữa cho nàng à?”

“Tôi đang ám chỉ rằng có thể cô nên nói với vợ mình về cảm xúc của cô.”

Đôi tai hạ xuống một cách cáu kỉnh, Sylvanas lờ cô đi, nhìn về chỗ tối trong lều. Jaina nằm ngủ trong vòng tay cô. Hơi thở của nàng khò khè và khó nhọc, nhưng ngực nàng phập phồng đều đặn, nhịp tim đập ổn định qua lớp vải áo, trái hẳn với Sylvanas.

“Có _cảm xúc_ không phải tội lỗi đâu.”

“Tôi cam đoan với cô là tôi có _cảm_ thấy. Ngay lúc này đây, tôi đang cảm thấy khá nhiều thứ.”

“Trong số đó có ‘yêu’ không?”

“...Sốt ruột và bực mình.” Sylvanas đưa tay chải mái tóc của Jaina, cô trở nên giận dữ. “Và một sự thèm khát báo thù mãnh liệt.”

“Nhưng vẫn có ‘yêu’ chứ?”

Sylvanas nói qua kẽ răng, “Cô nên tập trung vào việc chữa cho nàng.” Giọng cô lạnh lẽo chết người, mang âm vọng của banshee trong từng lời nói. “Nếu nàng chết chỉ vì cô thích ngồi _nói chuyện phiếm_ … thì cô sẽ phải cầu xin một cái chết êm ái khi tôi xử lý cô đấy.”

Thở dài, Liadrin quay lại, trên tay cầm một cái tô với thứ gì đó đang phát sáng và phảng phất mùi của những thứ Sylvanas không biết tên. “Xong rồi đây.” Cô lại gần giường và dừng lại bên cạnh Jaina, hất nhẹ đầu. “Đỡ cô ấy dậy. Tôi cần bôi cái này lên vết thương, cô ấy cũng cần phải uống nó nữa.

“Cô có chắc cái này sẽ giải độc được không?” Sylvanas ngờ vực nhìn cái tô.

“Đây có phải lúc để nghi ngờ tôi không hả Thống chiến?”

Cô đỡ Jaina gọn vào vòng tay mình, nâng người nàng Chúa Đô đốc lên thật nhẹ nhàng. Jaina rên rỉ và ôm chặt lấy cô, hoàn toàn không muốn tách khỏi cô, Sylvanas đành ngân một điệu tiếng Thalassian bên tai dỗ dành nàng. Cô hoàn toàn lờ đi ánh mắt từ Liadrin về phía mình và gỡ dải băng ố màu bên hông Jaina.

“Làm gì thì làm nhanh lên,” cô gắt.

“Tôi sẽ bỏ qua cho sự nóng nảy đó vì cô đang lo cho vợ mình,” Liadrin lẩm bẩm, lấy một cái khăn sạch từ trên bàn cạnh giường và dấp nước từ trong cái tô. Vắt khăn xong cô cho Sylvanas một ánh nhìn. “Sẽ hơi đau một chút đấy.”

Ngài Thống chiến ôm nàng chặt hơn.

Ngay khi miếng khăn chạm vào hông, Jaina giật bắn người. Một tiếng thút thít thoát ra từ môi nàng, Sylvanas dằn lại tiếng gằn trong cổ họng khi cô thấy Liadrin không hề ngừng tay lại. Tiếng rên rỉ và thút thít khác lại lọt vào tai làm cô phải rít lên, “Tôi tưởng y thuật sư đều ân cần với người bệnh chứ.”

“Tôi là một Huyết Hiệp sĩ; chúng tôi không ân cần với người bệnh,” Liadrin điềm tĩnh trả lời.

Jaina khẽ nhăn mặt, Sylvanas cúi xuống săm soi người nàng và thấy miệng vết thương đang dần dần khép lại. Những đường vân đen xì quanh đó không còn rõ ràng nữa; nó mờ đi, hóa thành màu xám như những đường tĩnh mạch dưới da đang hỗ trợ cho sự sống của nàng Chúa Đô đốc. Vết thương không khép hoàn toàn lại, nhưng chí ít viền vết rách đã co lại thành một đường đóng vảy lởm chởm, không còn chảy máu và mưng mủ nữa.

Sylvanas nhăn mặt. “Vẫn còn hở kìa.”

“Phần còn lại sẽ hồi phục từ bên trong,” Liadrin cam đoan, nhẹ nhàng băng lại quanh hông Jaina. “Thuốc ở trên da càng lâu thì sẽ càng giúp hồi phục vết thương tốt hơn. Còn bây giờ—” cô đưa cái tô cho Sylvanas, hất nhẹ tay. “Cô xem xem có thể cho cô ấy uống hết cái này không. Chứ tôi không nghĩ cô sẽ muốn ngồi nhìn tôi tống cái này vào cổ họng vợ mình đâu.”

“Không cần phải dùng vũ lực như thế,” Sylvanas lẩm bẩm một cách cay độc, nhưng vẫn với tay lấy cái tô khi Liadrin lùi lại. Chỉnh tư thế của cả hai thẳng lưng hơn, cô nâng tô lên trước đôi môi nhợt nhạt của Jaina, khẽ thì thầm với nàng. “Jaina, em cần phải uống cái này.”

Hừ nhẹ một tiếng, Jaina chôn mặt vào hõm cổ Sylvanas.

“Tôi biết,” cô vỗ về, môi khẽ lướt qua vành tai Jaina. “Nhưng em cần phải uống. Nó sẽ chữa lành cho em. Em sẽ không còn đau nữa.” Cô nâng cái tô lên môi vợ mình. “Uống trước một ngụm thôi.”

Jaina mím chặt môi, nhíu mày, mắt nàng nhắm nghiền trước tia nắng chiếu vào trong lều.

“ _Dalah’surfal_ ,” Sylvanas tỉ tê, lờ đi tiếng ho nghẹn của Liadrin. “Hãy vì tôi. Xin em đấy.”

Chầm chậm, Jaina mở mắt ra, chỉ đủ để nhìn qua hàng mi. Nàng nhấc đầu khỏi vai Sylvanas một chút và nhìn lên, ánh mắt cả hai chạm nhau và giữ nguyên như vậy một lúc lâu. Vẫn im lặng, nàng mở miệng, đưa môi về phía vành tô.

Sylvanas vừa ngâm những lời khen ngợi bên tai nàng vừa nhìn Jaina uống một ngụm, rồi một ngụm nữa. Jaina nhắm mắt lại, cô thấy mình như bị cuốn hút bởi cách cổ họng vợ mình lên xuống mỗi lần nuốt. Da dẻ Jaina dần có sức sống hơn; từ cổ lên đến đôi má, từ xanh xao vàng vọt trở thành hồng hào khỏe mạnh.

Chỉ một lúc, cái tô đã hết, và khi Jaina mở mắt trở lại thì mắt nàng sáng ngời như biển xanh dưới vầng dương trên thiên đỉnh.

Gánh nặng từ sự lo lắng nhấc khỏi vai Sylvanas giống như mặt trời đang dần lên cao ở bên ngoài. “Em đây rồi,” cô thì thầm, bỏ cái tô đi để khum má Jaina. Mắt cô dịu lại khi vuốt ve qua vết tàn nhang mờ nhạt, cảm nhận lấy sự sống đang chảy dưới làn da của Jaina một lần nữa. “Em làm chúng tôi khá lo sợ đấy.”

Jaina dựa vào bàn tay cô, khẽ nhắm rèm mi và thở dài một hơi. “Em biết,” nàng thầm thì với giọng khản đặc. “Nhưng giờ em ở đây rồi.”

“Giờ em ở đây rồi,” Sylvanas nói, lần tay xuống để đan ngón tay cả hai vào nhau. “Và tôi sẽ không bao giờ để em rời xa tôi nữa.”

Đó là một khoảnh khắc - một tia sáng lóe lên chỉ trong một chốc, hai ánh mắt chạm nhau và nói lên cả ngàn thứ Sylvanas không thể cất thành lời được. Không cần phải cất thành lời. Cô nhìn Jaina là đã biết. Trong khoảnh khắc tiếp theo, cô chỉ nghĩ đến cảm giác môi Jaina áp vào môi mình; mùi vị của máu và thuốc trên môi nàng, đường cong của miệng nàng và hơi thở gấp gáp qua mũi nàng.

Họ hôn, và dẫu cả thế giới sụp đổ xung quanh họ, Sylvanas cũng sẽ không để tâm.

Sylvanas lui về trước, và Jaina rướn người theo môi cô với tiếng rên khe khẽ trong họng. “Nghỉ ngơi đi,” cô thủ thỉ, nâng đôi tay đang đan vào nhau lên và hôn lên mu bàn tay của Jaina. “Tôi sẽ ở đây khi em tỉnh dậy.”

Với một nụ hôn khác - trong sáng, ngọt ngào, và có lẽ kèm theo hơi chút thẹn thùng -, Jaina chìm vào giấc ngủ. Mặt trời lúc này đã lên cao và chiến trường trở nên tĩnh lặng, Sylvanas ôm chặt lấy vợ mình, và không hề buông nàng ra cho đến khi ánh nắng tắt đi dưới đường chân trời.

**Author's Note:**

> Note của tác giả:
> 
> thấy chưa
> 
> tôi cũng có thể viết một cái kết không có chết chóc và đau thương
> 
> hay smut mà
> 
>   
> Note của người dịch: Có góp ý gì thì cứ tự nhiên nhé.


End file.
